In a field effect, liquid crystal, display device, a reflective plate is used at the rear of the liquid crystal display device.
FIG. 1 shows the basic construction of such field effect type liquid crystal display devices, the liquid crystal material 1 is inserted between a pair of glass plates 21 and 22, at least one of which has a conventionally activated patterned electrode for a controlled display of information; a pair of rectilinear polarized plates 31 and 32, in each of which the direction of polarization is respectively crossed, are disposed to the outside of said glass plates 21 and 22.
The reflective plate 4 is disposed as the back element of said display device. The reflective plate 4 is employed to provide high reflection and light scattering. To improve and enhance the reflection, metals such as aluminum or silver are coated or applied to the back or outer face of the transparent material of the reflective plate 4 to provide the reflective face 4b. A coarse or diffusion face 4a is shaped on the inner face of the transparent material of reflective plate 4 by abrasion or sand blasting or the application of a diffusive material. These treatments provide the reflective plates of the prior art but raise the cost by requiring the processes of polishing of reflective face 4b and abrading coarse face 4a.